Halo Achieve:Exodus
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Everything is not lost. Evacuate civilians in an occupied city.


Noble Six, alone in the snow, holds his/her left arm and regains flexibility. He/she slowly walked back into the reentry unit and removed a pistol. He/she walks back to where he/she came from, watching the sun night that crashed in the distant mountains. The six began to go to the shipwreck and apparently walked.

fade out.

fade in and fade out. Noble Six is now in a more moderate place, slowly approaching the cliff. He/she stopped at the top, New Alexander, with three covenant frigates on it, entering the field of vision. The explosion filled the sky, and the sound of fierce battles came from afar.

New Alexander, Eposz

August 23, 2552, 15:34 hours

Jumping to the roof of the building, Six still holds his/her pistol, crawls near the edge, jumps down, and gently shakes him/her around him/her through the bullet holes in the wall and prepares the pistol. He/she jumps to another roof again. Switch to Six's point of view: he/she landed safely on the street, facing the road ahead.

Kilo Dispatch: This is Kilo dispatch. All available teams travel to Traxus Tower. Evacuation will begin as soon as possible.

Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker: Copy scheduling, what is the status of the tower pad?

Kilo Dispatch: The tower mat is green. Let us move these civilians before the change.

Stacker: copy schedule, four zeros.

Six people entered the damaged building and came out from the other side. Six people went up the stairs and got engaged with some Skirmishers. He/she enters another building nearby.

Sheriff Major Duvall: Romeo, please note. We have a report on the covenant suicide squad.

Male Army Soldier: You must be joking.

Duval: This is negative. Keep the blind soldier

The nearby buzz began to pull out the plasma grenades and charge six. He/she shot them.

Stacker: Kilo 26, this is Kilo 40, Covenant Corvette is raining on us. The last fireproof 1, dangerously closed, my order. over.

Kilo 26: Copy Kilo 40 FPF 1 according to your order.

Stacker: Fire FPF 1, End

Kilo 26: Shooting FPF 1 ... shooting.

Stacker: Grab your helmet.

Kilo 26: Kilo 40, requesting FPF SitRep.

Stacking: Negative 26, Corvette is still here.

Kilo 26: Copy 40, shoot FPF 2... Shoot.

Stacker: DAMN, how do you stop that thing! ?

Six people entered the basement and engaged with some covenant forces. He/she shoots them down and leaves the building.

Civilians: Help! Someone helps us!

Female civilians: They are coming! They are behind us!

Trooper: Come on! Let's go!

Officer 2: What are those things? !

Police Officer: Beast! Transfer to the cover!

Trooper: Accepting friendship.

Female police officer: Spartan? Where is he?

Trooper: Who cares? Sparta, help!

Trooper: Evac team 7 to Kilo 26, we are concerned about the Traxus tower.

Kilo 26: Copy the evac team 7. Move to assist the evac.

Six people and soldiers defeated the Brutus.

Female police officer: How do we go to the tower?

Police Officer: The elevator in the atrium descends to the cargo port. The cargo port enters the tower.

Female police officer: Go in!

Trooper: The contact person in the west.

The beasts and stragglers pour out from the entrance to the H room. Six people and troops participated and defeated them.

Trooper: Ok. Let's go in and find the elevator.

Random announcements are broadcast regularly in the room.

Trooper: Someone shut the damn thing!

Six people and troops moved the elevator to defeat nearby enemies. After the battle, six people started the elevator.

Trooper: What the hell is going on?

Stacker: Hey, we are evacuating a group of civilians below you. After they arrive at the cargo port, I will send the elevator back.

Trooper: Dropships! They are entering the courtyard! Look at your flank! Ok, everyone has found some covers and stays keen. We need to take up this position.

Six people and troops participated in the reinforcements and finally completed.

Police officer: The damn lieutenant. I am very glad that you are on our side.

The lift will take you to the tower.

Enter the elevator and activate it.

Announcement: Go on. Cargo port at Traxus Tower

Stacker: If you want to enter the tower, then the lieutenant is too late. Corvette smashed out of hell at Star Trek. The cargo port is not accessible by foot and the shelter at the top of the roof is lost. We can use an administrative landing pad unless there is no easy way to get there. A group of ODST experts are working on a plan. They may appreciate some backups.

The elevator stops and the opposite door opens. Six people went out.

Police Officer: On the other side of the hall there, Lieutenant. By shunting.

Six people walked past some injured civilians and went out. Some ODST tried to clear the sky.

ODST: The radio station's buzz about your Sparta. Do you want to jump?

Six people entered a temporary armory, and four jetpacks lay in their suitcases.

ODST: Welcome to Bullfrogs. On the other hand, in my markup. 3, 2, 1, jump!

Six and Bullfrogs jumped to the nearest platform.

ODST: We will capture the landing pad on the executive wing so that the evac bird can land. Try and keep Sparta.

Sixth, ODST jumped from the platform to the platform and finally arrived at the port, where they fought the enemy.

ODST: Death from above!

More ODST assists Six. They defeated all the enemies of the port. Six advances in Traxus Tower.

ODST: Go to the roof, Spartan.

Jumped six times on the aisle of the tower.

ODST: There are mats to reach that tower.

ODST: On the other side, on the other side! The entrance is on the other side!

Six people climbed to the top and he left the tower. He saw two ODSTs and some fighters helping some civilians.

ODST: Sparta! it's here.

Six people and ODST marched and began to climb the tower, followed by troops and civilians, with multiple contacts on the way. After a while, they encountered more ODST. They have reached the top and entered the executive branch.

ODST: Clear the pad Sparta!

Liuhe ODST links the inside of the unit and finally destroys the two turrets outside and fixes the landing pad.

Yankee Niner: Yankee Niner dispatched. The landing pad is clear and fed into the evac birds.

Dispatch: Copy Yankee Niner. The bird is gone.

Two falcons and donkeys landed on the mat.

ODST: Happy to dance with you Spartan.

ODST: This is your trip to Sparta.

One of the Falcons has six turrets.

Female pilot: The city was under siege for the past five days. Although we got it, then those frigates appeared, and then our fleet dispersed. Pull back. No, we all have orders to evacuate. Guess that some of us don't like to do a job half-finished.

Delta 15: Evac transports Delta 15 to evac dispatch. Filled up, ready to go.

Dispatch: Delta No. 15, this is an evac dispatch. Roger that. Continue your off topic.

Female pilot: The airspace in the Midtown is too hot. Take an alternative route.

Delta 15: Delta No. 15 delivery. The squadron squadron is on my tail. on fire.

Shipping: Copy Delta 15. You can -

Delta 15: Mayday! Port engine hit! We went in! I am going to try to disappoint her.

The falcon flies over the roof, where the soldiers are fighting the enemies of their allies. Some covenants suffered six fires. The falcon flies over the shoreline, next to a building where more troops are returning to the wall. Six people shot his/her turret to the enemy.

Duvall: Fox actually went to the UNSC frigate Starward Dawn. An air strike on the Allied Corvette was requested immediately.

Stalwart Dawn: Solid copy Fox Actual. Longswords is currently unavailable.

Transport 6 Echo 2: This is the 6th Echo of Civil Transport 2. I need to go to the Sergeant now.

Duvall: Stick to Echo 2. Stalwart Dawn, I have multiple private crafts loaded with civilians. I must let them leave the city. I need air support now.

Stalwart Dawn: Once green, you will be the first two -

Duval: Not good enough.

Traffic 6 Echo 2: I have six hundred souls on the Sergeant Major. I can not wait anymore.

Duval: Negative Echo 2. I can't hide you. Do not take off.

As the falcon approached the airport, they noticed that the vehicle had taken off. The plasma bolt from the Corvette landed at the airport and then was transported by another impact.

Female pilot: God!

Transport 6 Echo 2: Mayday! Labor Day!

Duval: 6 Echo 2. Can you keep the height?

Transport 6 Echo 2: Negative! We are leaving!

Female pilot: son of nephew! I can't see this.

The destroyed vehicle crashed into the sea and eventually sank.

Dispatch: Fox Actual... Should we send a search and rescue bird?

Duval: Negative dispatch. Pointless.

The Falcon is close to a small beach and the two missile batteries are not armed. The Falcons landed in Duval, where the troops are participating in some covenants. Six people fired his turret and completed them.

Duval: Sparta! Sheriff Major Duvall. How is it so far? Just getting worse, right? Covies are all over the missile battery, and I have 5,000 civilians waiting. I need you to pick up those batteries and fire missiles from the central terminal. understand? Corvette was in pain in my ass for a long time, let it go to hell Sparta.

Falcon Land and Six came out.

Duval: Warrior! We need to push them back to the beach!

Six people and soldiers went to the beach.

Transport 7 Echo 3: Civil Transport 7 Echo 3 to Fox Real. My engine is very hot. Waiting for you to go.

Duval: Copy 7 Echo 3. We are working hard.

Six people work in the way of one of the batteries.

Duval: That was the first missile battery. Armed!

Six beat the enemy around the battery and activate it.

Duval: The first battery is ready!

Transport 7 Echo 3: This is 7 Echo 3, I need to go now!

Duvall: Easy 7 Echo 3. Spartan will clear the sky.

Move to the second battery six times and activate it.

Duval: That's it! The battery is ready! Now go to the Eastern Compact and launch the missile!

Transport 7 Echo 3: Sergeant Major! Cov almost crossed my door!

Duval: Stable Echo 3! Corvette is still there!

Six people went to the contract and tried to fight some enemies to achieve the transformation.

Transport 7 Echo 3: That's it! They broke through the landing bay!

Duval: Copy it. It is now or never Sparta.

Six batteries are activated.

DuvalCOM: "Online missile defense. All evac transport, you obviously take off! Repeat, you can take off! Go now!"

Six missiles hit the sky and hit Corvette. Several explosions exploded along the hull. As the civilian transport aircraft flew overhead, the damaged ship departed from the area.

TrooperCOM: "The civilians are gone. Today you saved a lot of life, Sparta."

Six walks into an open area because three transport speeds exceed his/her entry into space.

Lieutenant Commander Kat-B320COM: "...have you copied it? Repeat it again, this is a nobleman. Six nobles, five nobles, have you copied?"

Noble Six: "This is six. Continue, Noble II."

Kat-B320COM: "We picked up your transponder about an hour ago, but we can't risk opening the newsletter. The covenant makes the city nervous. We can't get anything from Jorge."

Noble Six: (uniform) "He did not succeed."

Kat-B320COM: "... understand. What is the situation of Starport exports?"

Noble Six: "The last time the traffic was gone."

Kat-B320COM: "Okay. We will take you to find us."

Noble Six threw a signal flare at the ground. The Spartans walked away as the view shrank and showed the damaged frigates retreating from the city.

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
